


Breezeblocks

by DamnPlums



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Grocery stores dude, I will add more tags as I go, IUFHIDV, M/M, MY Ot3 WILL BE MENTIONEd, Tony and Steve have a tiny thing, Vision and wanda will be in here too just briefly, but it's briefly mentioned, everyones a human, hell yeah guardians will be here too, im gay, no powers, peggy and steve are good friends, tonys bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-05 22:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13397991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnPlums/pseuds/DamnPlums
Summary: AAA!! this is my first fic and i hope you enjoy! i don't know how many chapters it will be but i hope many! ❤❤ sorry for the song name as the title i didnt have any ideas ;/





	1. Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> AAA!! this is my first fic and i hope you enjoy! i don't know how many chapters it will be but i hope many! ❤❤ sorry for the song name as the title i didnt have any ideas ;/

It was a cold quiet morning as Steve walked to school huddled into his thin hoodie.

 

Mumbling quietly the answers from his study guide he had memorized the night before, he walked fast-pace repeating the answers to himself until he ran smack into someone toppling Backward.

 

He looked up to see who he just slammed into looking into cold blue eyes belonging to a taller kid in a baggy black hoodie. Steve fumbled out a quick apology the kid nodded and continued walking Steve sat there watching him walk away (his eyes unknowingly lingering to his ass (;; )

 

After a few minutes, Steve sat up collected his stuff and hurried to school he wouldn't want to be late for his test on his favorite subject. He walked into the commons area and just then the bell rung. Steve shamefully walked into the office knowing the earful he'd hear from Natasha and Sam.

 

He received his late slip and rushed to history quietly knocking on the door. A few moments pass before the door opens and Ms. Hill is ushering him in taking his slip. Steve walks to his table with Natasha and Sam sitting in their respective seats “Where were you??” Nat and Sam said quickly in unison Steve sat down and debating whether telling them about the guy with a good ass™ hes too honest not to but,, they don't need to know every detail right? “I accidentally bumped into someone and I dropped all my stuff,,” he shrugged circling an answer on his test Nat quickly responded with “Who??” Steve looked over mumbling back  “I-I dunno??” “Come on Stevie,,” Sam murmured,“DO youR tESt!” Steve barked back “Fine” Nat snarked continuing on her test Sam smiling and patting Steve’s shoulder.

 

The bell rang and everyone stood up grabbing their stuff and turning in their tests to the teacher and exiting the classroom headed to their next class. Steve exchanged a quick “see you later” before parting with Sam.

 

He followed Natasha to Spanish with Clint who's perched in the back of the class on his phone scrolling through the latest memes while shoveling pretzels into his mouth “Hey Guys!” He called through the mouthful of pretzels. They walked over Natasha promptly snatching Clint's phone and scrolling through the photos “Is that a tide pod?” She asked raising a brow in confusion Steve glanced over her shoulder “aren't those poisonous??-and for your washing machine??” He added looking at Clint. “It's a joke because they're the colors of candy” Clint responded retrieving his phone from Nat “I don't see the point??” Steve replied and Clint patted his shoulder snickering softly.

 

Steve Clint and Natasha sat in their seats and chatted quietly discussing tests, shitty teachers and whos hosting movie night this weekend. It’s Tony’s week but they all know he’s suddenly gonna have something come up like always. Steve glanced up from their circle “speak of the devil” he said with an overly exaggerated sigh Nat and Clint looked up and there he was Tony Stark walking in late and looking like he just rolled out of his bed as he walked over and sat next to them. “Hello my dearest friends I know you missed me!~” everyone rolled their eyes dramatically “so why was our dearest Tony late today huh?” Natasha chimed in Tony dragged his hand down his face and rolled his eyes and began “fuCKING scOtt lanG dropped his antfarm in biology and everyone had to help him retrieve them” Clint glanced over and spoke “who the fuck is scott lang?- who names their kid lANG” he started laughing and Steve punched his arm and started to speak until their teacher walked in and promptly started speaking in Spanish and class begun.

***

Steve left his last class of the day and promptly started on his walk to work. His phone buzzing repeatedly knowing everyone in the group chat was flaming tony on whether he was hosting movie night tonight. He really didn’t care at the moment he fished his headphones out of his pocket and plugged them into his phone and hummed quietly to the song as he walked.

 

He pulled the plugs from his ears and silently walked into the sliding doors of the supermarket heading straight to the locker rooms. Stuffing his bag into his locker and taking off his button up quickly to change into his polo shirt labeled with the store logo threaded into it.

After changing he locked his locker and walked out. Glancing around there were more workers in the break room as he walked out he heard quick exchanges about a new employee. ‘Oh sweet someone to take my shifts’ he silently thought to himself as he walked out to his register flicking the number 7 sign on and pulling his phone from his back pocket scrolling through the messages  he had missed previously until someone had come up to his register Steve didn’t realize it wasn't a customer and he looked up “Hi how is your d-” his words faltered off as he stared into familiar cold blue eyes. “Uhm-sorry to bother you but where do the plums go?” The taller figure asked carrying a crate of this previously mentioned fruit Steve sat there dumbfounded for a moment staring at him and then down to his nametag ‘James’ until he finally spoke “T-They’re near the deli,, why don’t I just show you” he fumbled as his face grew hot with embarrassment as he walked out from behind his register and motioned for ‘James’ to follow him.

 

Bucky followed him watching him walk faced pace and thinking about how he had tripped over his words talking to him. “Cute,,” he muttered softly to himself. Steve glanced over his shoulder and softly spoke “sorry about this morning,,” Bucky grinned “It’s fine shorty” he said playfully Steve immediately turned around in protest “Shorty?? excuse me Mr. James  I am 5’6” he growled but it more so sounded like a whining puppy Bucky laughed softly “Okay-” he glanced at his nametag “Steve-” he smirked, Steve rolled his eyes and continued walking taking Bucky to the plum section “here it is” he spoke before starting to leave Bucky placing the crate down and grabbing Steve’s arm “Hey, sorry” he said with a smile Steve looked at him face reddening pulling away from his grip and walking fast pace back to his register huffing and covering his face.

***

After his shift steve collected his stuff and headed to Tony Stark’s house because after all the goon is hosting movie night. Steve arrived at the Stark residence quietly knocking on the door still in his work uniform. After a few quiet moments the door flung open and it was Tony grabbing Steve pulling him into the house laughing “you’re gonna love this movie Stevie” he glanced around looking and spotting Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Pepper, and Sam. Steve smiled and looked at Tony “What movie is it?” everyone started snickering and Sam started laughing and Tony grinned “Fifty Shades of Grey” and then everyone lost it and Steve's face became bright red as Tony pushed him to the couch with everyone else and sitting next to him while starting the movie. Everyone huddled together and the movie starting quiet mumbling and giggles are heard and Steve knows he's gonna regret this.

 


	2. OOF?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How in the fUCK has James fucking Barnes squeezed himself into his life he doesn’t want him here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ffFFCUK im so sorry for not updating in a timely manner ;u; if you want to go yell at me do it on my tumblr!  
> theres writing mistakes i know ill fix them later  
> https://damnplums.tumblr.com/

Halfway through the movie and the incredible cheesy lines Tony has smirked under his breath throughout. It was decently okay except for the fact this about the closest thing to porn Steve has ever watched and yet puberty isn't very forgiving. He glances over to the others Clint’s on his phone Bruce is leaned next to a pillow Pepper has seemed to have disappeared. Steve gulped silently and sunk into the couch trying not to pay much attention to the movie and decides to watch everyone.

 

Steve decided being on his phone was a great distraction until Tony had laid his hand on Steves thigh sure it was a kind friendly gesture,but that sure didn't help Steves wandering mind he looked back to his phone after a sudden vibration.

 

A text from Peggy Carter! One of his best friends since grade school and it read “Hey Steve! Just wondering when you're free to work on our project for math!!” He had completely forgotten and he hastily wrote out a reply “How about tomorrow after school?” They agreed And Steve sat his phone down and looked up to the tv “God what is this movie” he murmured

 

Tony had fallen asleep and Banner looked to be doing homework Steve slowly crawled over the back of the couch and retrieved his stuff he knew his mom would be home soon so the less she worries the better.

 

He started on his way home listening to the crisp night air it was quiet a nice quiet he had popped an earbud in one ear listening to a playlist Peter had suggested if Peter liked it it had to be good right?

 

He turned down his street glancing into brightly lit windows with tvs and music blaring it was a nice neighborhood everyone knew each other so that was nice.

 

Steve walked into his yard and straight to his front door fumbling through his pockets to find his keys he pulled them from the dark abyss of his pocket and unlocked the door and headed in flicking on the lights and heading to his room where he dropped his bag to the floor and retreated to his bed.

***

Steve was woken by his alarm and he sat up turning it off and headed to the bathroom turning on the water and stripping he stepped in and the warm water rolled over his head the sleepy slowly leaving his eyes and he showered quickly and gathered his clothes and threw some on.

 

He grabbed his stuff from his floor and headed to the kitchen and grabbed an apple on the table his mother had left for him.

 

He headed out and to nat’s house knocking on her door nats face slowly emerging to the window and opening the door Clint and Sam were heard first arguing about a football game that had took place the night before.

 

This is where they usually gathered before school so they could all walk together nat went into the kitchen and continued eating what looked like a lunchable.

 

Steve sat on the couch listening to clints and sam's conversation and scrolling through his phone after a few heated minutes Clint piped up saying they should probably get going they nodded in agreement and shuffled out and continued on their conversations

 

Everything was hushed Until sam sparked out the question “So! Who are you guys taking to the dance~?” Natasha and Clint said each other of course! Sam looked to Steve and he shrugged he didn't know who he was taking or well really he didn't want to go but he knew he'd end up going anyways his friends are quite persuasive and he's honestly quite gullible Sam elbowed him playfully grinning “You'll find someone “ Steve laughed a bit and nodded no one in their right mind would take him-Steve Rogers to a dance

 

They continued chatting about random topics such as Sonic, Girl scout cookies,and conspiracy theories. They also discussed about how they were supposed to have an assembly today something about drug prevention. No one’s gonna listen anyways. So it’s a good time to catch up on some homework or some careless gossip overheard from Natasha.

 

***

They arrived to school Steve clambering close to Sam so he wouldn’t be lost in the sea of people he clung to Sam’s bookbag hoping he wouldn’t be a victim to the vicious seas of the common area. They walked out to some benches where the people faltered out. Clint and Sam were at it again except this time it was whether pancakes or waffles are better. Natasha smiling at them Steve chirped in “I think pancakes are superior seeing they don’t taste like buttered paper!” “AHAHAH!!! SUck THAT CIinT!” Sam yelled out immediately earning stares from the other kids

 

Clint rolled his eyes and sneered “you’re biased steve because you buy the shitty walmart waffles” Steve barked back “i Do noT!” Natasha chimes in “Clint, waffles are kinda bland-” “WHAT! yOu’re supposed to be on my side NAT!” Clint whined like a defeated animal Sam is clutching his shirt wheezing Steve grinned and patted his back as Clint sat back down next to Natasha. A few moments later Bruce,Tony and Pepper strolled up to them Bruce rubbing his eyes and heading to the bench and slumps on it looking as a gust of wind could blow him over. Tony strolled to Steve “So why’d you leave last night Stevie~” he purred out in his face immediately flushed and he glared “My mother wanted me home by 9:00!- Why are you worrying about me?” Tony grinned leaning against him “Is that soo~?” he snarked Steve shoved him glaring Tony just grinned Steve sat down next to bruce and they started discussing physics

Tony leaned against the wall winking at girls as they walked past Natasha and Clint discussing teletubbie lore and Sam had  went to his band meeting.

 

The hallways were lined with hearts and banners and it just had turned February! What was the point anyways most of these kids relationships wouldn’t last till the 14th! Well… Natasha and Clint don’t count they’re different they actually love each other and aren’t dating for popular status or for sex Steve shuddered listening to Bruce chirp away about some formula Steve half-heartedly glancing around and until Peggy walked down the hallway in those bright red flats Steve jumped up and went to her and catching her arm and walking her back towards the cafeteria ‘Oh! ‘Ello Steve!!!” she smiled Steve grinned and kept walking “sorry but if i heard bruce talk about stupid variables for one more minute i’d diE!” he whipped his head back dramatically

 

Peggy giggled looking at him and spoke “so we still on for the math project?” Steve nodded and responded “oh yes!!” and grinned oh gosh she was beautiful Steve thought. She grinned and started discussing what they needed to do for the project as he looked at her as she spoke looking at the details in her face. How her mouth curved up into a smile how neatly her eyebrows were done and the random assortment of freckles across the bridge of her nose “Steve? Steven??-” Peggy cocked her head and looked at him Steve blinked looking at her “Hm?” “Were you even listening??” she spoke and Steve spoke slowly “would you be mad if i weren't?” she rolled her eyes and playfully squeezed Steves arm.

 

“You better listen this afternoon or I might have to drop you from the group Steven Rogers!” she grinned devilishly and Steve gasped “oOoOh noo! Ms. Carter!” and laughed.

 

***

  


Steve sat in math slowly taking notes as she spoke scribbling down  formulas until a paper ball struck him in the back immediately earning a hiss from Steve he turned around getting ready to tell off whomever did that. Until he met those familiar cold blue eyes and those lips turned up into a grin.  
  
Bucky waved to him with a snarky look on his face Steve crumpled up the ball and threw it back missing him completely which made Bucky laugh out of pity. The teacher in fact wasn’t laughing but bucky thought it was funny till Steve turned back to face the board and his face went ghost-white when the teacher barked out “Rogers! Barnes! Principal's office NOW!” Steve opened his lips to argue. He shouldn’t be getting in trouble it should be that james fucker not him he's the one who threw the paper not Steve but he knew what arguing usually did just worsened his situation. Steve stood up and walked out cursing under his breath Bucky standing up with no protest at all following steve out a smirk spread across his face once out of the room Steve turned around and started “Dude what the fuck was that” Bucky shrugged “I wanted to say hi” Steve huffed and started walking towards the office Bucky on his heels “so your last names Rogers? Doesn’t your mom own the diner downtown?” Steve ignored him crossing his arms “wow really Steven” he says in a mocking tone Steve turned and spat out “fuck off” and rushed to the office and sat into a seat crossing his leg tapping angrily Bucky sitting next to him

 

Steve was pissed he didn’t deserve to be here he needed to be in Math class taking notes so him and Peggy could do their math project! Why was he so mad? Why was he dizzy his head ached and the world blurred and then it was black. ‘Good job Steve you’ve freaked yourself out again’ it was calm and quiet he liked quiet maybe passing out isn’t bad? It’s calm a nice place to calm down just darkness and your thoughts which could also be a bad thing intrusive thoughts always crossed Steve’s mind whether he was conscious or not

 

***

His eyes blinked open and he sat up he was in the nurse's office it’s familiar he’s been here way more than any other person Him and the nurse had become friends Steve liked her, her name was Rebecca and she’s in her early twenties and very smart and pretty his thoughts were interrupted by a sharp “fInally you got up I thOught you were dead “ Steve glanced over it was James why was he here?! this was HiS fault! “Why are you here” he spat “if it weren’t for me your skinny ass would still be in the floor” Rebecca looked up from her desk “James” and Bucky shot back a mocky remark “Becca”

 

He glanced at her why would she let a student be rude to her? “You should apologize you shouldn’t be rude to an adult-“ he spoke Bucky looked at him “she’s my sister Rogers mind your business” It was pretty silent after that She had sent James back to class with a note and Steve sat in the nurses office a while longer he looked through his texts worried texts from Natasha and Sam

 

A bit after he was given the okay to go and headed to his next class he had missed a whole period because of _James fucking Barnes_ he trudged to history entering the class he sat next to Natasha and Bruce grumbling Nat patted his back grinning “so how’d it go?” She asked and Steve just groaned

 

***

 

The bell rang and off everyone went Steve hurried home to make his room presentable for Peggy he doesn’t want her to think he’s a slob he just _forgot_ to clean you know? He turned down his street and to his house his mothers car parked quietly in the driveway and Steve opened the door calling out “I’m home!” And rushes to his room completely ignoring the new new people in his kitchen with his mother.

 

He tosses his stuff to the floor and began cleaning up throwing paper in the trash and clothes into the hamper and straightened the papers on his desk. He stopped when he heard he extra voices coming from the kitchen and poked his head out and sitting at his kitchen table was his mother and … he blinked James fucking Barnes was sitting at _his_ kitchen table with presumably his mother talking to his mother why is he here? He can’t be here Peggy will be here in 15 minutes ! He’ll ruin it!! _fuck_ .. _wow his jawline and how his nice bea-_ WhAT THE FUCK Are yOu dOinG sTeve roGers you need to clean your room and message Peggy! He quietly shut his door and grabbed his phone texting Peggy telling her the whole situation and saying it would be for the best that she come through his window and sending the others quick texts to come over

 

It came the time where there was a small tapping at his window and there was Peggy he opened his window and helped her in after sitting her down he shut the window and grabbed the stuff for the project and sat it on the bed she smiled “may I use the bathroom?” Steve looked at her and then spoke “yeAh it’s down the hall-“ pointing to show the direction she opened his door and walked out a quiet exchange between her and Steve’s mother was heard as the door shut and a few minutes later Natasha had climbed through and Sam as well and Peggy walked back in and sat in a chair and Steve started discussing their project and how they should present it

 

After minutes of discussing everyone began on their separate jobs everyone was working quietly until Steve’s mother called him and he stood up and walked to the living room and didn’t meet Bucky’s or his mother's gaze “yes?” he asked looking at his mother and she smiled “Steven this is _James_ he's from your school” Steve nodded and glanced at _‘James’_ Bucky grinning back at him Steve looked back to his mother “He’ll be staying with us for a few days his parents are going to be  out of town” Bucky’s mother nodded reassuringly Steve stood there quietly dumbfounded.

  
How in the fUCK has _James fucking Barnes_ squeezed himself  into his life he doesn’t want him here but he only nods and goes back to his room unknowingly Bucky following him. As soon as Steve got to his room he started “Guys you’re not gonna beli-” until Bucky spoke “Believe What?” he said with a snarky grin and Steve whipped around and slammed the door into his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! i will hopefully have the next chapter out soon


End file.
